


Toshiya, master of lovemaking

by Vinushuka



Series: Dir en grey tour stories 1 [8]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:58:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyo’s strange behavior on stage draws Kaoru’s attention. It turns out that his lovely apprentice Toshiya has his hand in the game. The time has come to grant Toshiya his diploma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toshiya, master of lovemaking

      “Can, I have a word with you?” Kaoru approached Toshiya when they were climbing into their tour bus after an exceptionally vigorous live show.

“Sure, is there a problem or something”, Toshiya asked sounding a bit worried.

“No, nothing like that”, Kaoru replied as he opened the curtain of his sleeping compartment. They sat down on his bed and waited while their band mates scurried past and settled in their bunks for the night.

“I was just wondering…Do you have any idea, why Kyo has been so – how do I put it – energetic lately? He’s running hot as a poker on stage. Have you noticed how he licks everything that’s erect, like mic stands and even his own fingers?” Kaoru whispered to Toshiya.

“Well yeah… ”, Toshiya hesitated and stared at his long fingers. “I may be partly responsible for that”, he finally confessed.

“How come?” Kaoru wondered.

“I tested my skills with him and I guess he was pretty satisfied with what I had learned from you.”

“Really? You didn’t find him….uncomfortable?”

“Actually I don’t know yet. It was I who enjoyed him and not vice versa”, Toshiya replied a smug smile on his face.

“How on earth did you pull that off?” Kaoru huffed feeling new respect for his lovely apprentice. “He doesn’t like to submit to anything or anybody for what I know.”

“Now he did and I think he liked it”, Toshiya said shrugging lightly his wide shoulders.

“Hmm, now that you mention it, would it be too much to ask if you showed me what you did with him?” Kaoru asked carefully. “I’m just curious… you know.”

“Always at your service”, Toshiya snickered and slid his fingers on Kaoru’s tattooed hand. “But first you’ll have to kiss me. I love the way you kiss.”

      Toshiya had come to love the way Kaoru did all things. He was careful, considerate and trustworthy. Their lovemaking had developed from the first clumsy and hasty attempts into something beautiful and enjoyable. Toshiya felt at home with Kaoru. Kyo was in a completely different ballpark; unpredictable and slightly dangerous but gentle as well.

      The kiss that Kaoru gave to Toshiya was different this time. It was passionate, approaching desperate. The fear of losing his companion to Kyo had hit him hard. Kaoru’s life had lately revolved around Dir en grey and making music so tightly that there was hardly any room for hobbies or other personal life. His relationship with Toshiya had brought a welcome distraction to his life. Toshiya was almost a complete opposite of him; a spontaneous and cheerful chap who didn’t worry about things too much. But he was an eager student, determined to learn how to be a good lover. Kaoru had never thought that he might have a specific reason for his studies, someone he was learning for. This episode with Kyo was a cruel wakeup call for Kaoru. He might lose something very precious if he didn’t do anything about it.

      “Whoa, what’s up man?” Toshiya hisses into Kaoru’s ear when Kaoru had bitten his neck leaving probably a very visible mark there. “I thought you wanted me to lead this time”, he continued and grabbed a hold of Kaoru’s overly eager hands.

“Sorry. I got carried away”, Kaoru admitted trying to gain control over his overwhelming desire to fuck Toshiya hard there and then. “Now, show me, please”, he demanded.

“Yes sir”, Toshiya whispered and started to unbutton Kaoru’s shirt. He wanted to admire once again Kaoru’s tattooed arms and hands. They were real pieces of art. Kaoru didn’t have any tattoos on his chest or back maybe because he didn’t need them. He always kept his shirt on while playing unlike Kyo, who liked to show off his well-trimmed body. Kaoru was rather thinly built and by no way athletic.

      “Please stand up and don’t make a sound whatever I do”, Toshiya instructed his shirtless mate. Kaoru did his bidding wondering what he was getting himself into. He leaned his forehead against the upper part of his bunk and waited while Toshiya opened his fly and ridded him of his pants. Kaoru was now extremely excited, his hard dick pointing at his mate. Toshiya slid his big hands slowly and gently on Kaoru’s sides and tight butt. Kaoru closed his eyes and waited. He could feel his mate’s warm breath on his manhood and prayed that Toshiya would touch him soon.

      Toshiya explored his behind and then his balls with his gentle fingers and finally folded them around Kaoru’s manhood. When Toshiya freed the head and licked it with his tongue Kaoru took a deep breath sucking air between his teeth but didn’t make a sound. However he couldn’t help moaning when Toshiya’s lips closed around the head and his tongue explored its contours while his fingers tightened their grip around his shaft. After that it was hard for Kaoru to remember any details. Toshiya’s mouth and hands were making him crazy unlike anyone else before. Just when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore Toshiya relieved the pressure of his fingers or slowed down the rhythm slightly and didn’t let Kaoru come. This torture continued for what seemed like forever and made Kaoru love and hate his partner. Then something just snapped in Kaoru’s brain. He grabbed hold of Toshiya’s head, pushed himself deep into his mouth and surrendered to a mind blowing orgasm. Kaoru leaned against his bunk gasping for breath his muscles shivering of exhaustion.

      “Please lie down on your belly”, Toshiya instructed Kaoru, who could barely understand what he was supposed to do next. Toshiya guided him gently on his bunk, made him lie down and climbed himself beside Kaoru covering his slim body partly with his own. “How was it?” he whispered as he nibbled Kaoru’s earlobe with his teeth.

“I thought you were trying to kill me”, Kaoru mumbled feeling an almost unbearable need to sleep.

“We’re not done yet, so don’t fall asleep”, Toshiya snickered. “I want my fair share of your tight ass.”

      Kaoru remembered all too well what had happened when Kyo had wanted to make love with him. The memory of the pain hadn’t faded although it was already some time ago. Kaoru was about to say no to his mate but remembered then his fear of losing Toshiya to Kyo. Kaoru had to surrender to the thought that Toshiya was going to fuck his leader-sama and not vice versa. He would rather take this pain than be without him.

“Please be careful with me”, Kaoru pleaded as he trusted himself into the hands of his apprentice.

      Toshiya knew where Kaoru kept his stash of condoms and lube and reached out his hand to get some. The idea of fucking his teacher excited him but made him also a bit nervous. He knew Kaoru’s problems with Kyo and didn’t want to hurt him. But first he was going to saviour Kaoru’s body to the full. He couldn’t resist the temptation of biting Kaoru’s neck. He did that so thoroughly that Kaoru would need some kind of scarf to cover his love bites.

    When Kaoru felt Toshiya spread cool lube on himself he wasn’t afraid anymore. Toshiya’s kisses had made him relax and the weight of his mate’s tall body made him feel safe. To his surprise Toshiya slid inside him without major difficulties.

“Hmm, you feel good”, he mumbled under Toshiya feeling relieved that this wasn’t so awful after all.

Toshiya did his best not to hurt Kaoru, but at some stage his own need to come took the upper hand and he just sank his dick inside Kaoru as deep as he could. Kaoru didn’t make a sound but his heavy breathing told that he was getting there too. Toshiya grabbed a hold on Kaoru’s dick as he was working his way towards climax. Kaoru warm sperm filled his hand slightly after Toshiya had reached his own climax.

       They were both exhausted after their lovemaking and rested face to face on the narrow bed their hands and legs folded around each other’s bodies.

“Thanks. That was awesome!” Kaoru whispered and caressed Toshiya’s lovely face close to his. “I think we have now covered all items of our list of things to study and you have earned your diploma. There is nothing more I can teach you but maybe we can explore some new frontiers together”, he snickered although there was a serious undertone in what he said.

“You’ve been an excellent teacher”, Toshiya replied. “And yes, I’d love to study new things together with you if you want me to… Meanwhile I can borrow you my scarf. You look like you’d have met a bunch of hungry vampires. I’m sorry for that”, Toshiya said looking repentant but happy. Maybe Kyo wasn’t the right guy for him after all.


End file.
